


Hold Hands, Take Walks: A Camus Ficlet Collection

by alessandralee



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the Camus ficlets I have written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Hands, Take Walks: A Camus Ficlet Collection

Kirsten and Camille both watch as Camille’s phone lights up again. It’s been vibrating so frequently that’s traveled halfway across the bar at this point.

“I really hope he’s not sending you pictures of his penis,” Kirsten comments, the disgust clear on her face.

“No, he did that once and I told him it wasn’t welcome,” Camille tells her. “He got the point.”

Kirsten nods approvingly.

The phone buzzes again.

“That’s like thirteen messages,” Kirsten comments. “Who even has that much to say.”

Linus, obviously.

Camille can’t resist the temptation any longer, she grabs her phone off the bar and checks her messages.

“Well the first one’s him,” she comments, “shirtless.” She scrolls through the rest of her messages. “It looks like our last minute girls’ night kind of killed his surprise romantic night in.”

“Romantic how?” Kirsten asks. There’s a heavy dose of caution in her voice, but it seems curiosity has won out.

“The menu for that Thai place I like, Galaxy Quest DVD, red velvet cupcakes, pinot noir,” Camille lists.

It even looks like he finally replaced his Star Wars bedsheets.

“That’s romantic?” Kirsten scoffs.

“It’s an expensive bottle of wine,” Camille can’t help but defend him. She gestures towards the glass in front of her, “Way better than this swill.”

“I take it that means we’re leaving?” Kirsten guesses.

Well, if she’s going to be the one to bring it up.

“I’ll bring you back a cupcake,” Camille promises.


End file.
